Catty Noir's Boo York, Boo York - City Schemes diary
Cover It would be very unlucky for you if you read my diary July-19th-﻿CURRENT MOOD-FRUSTRATED It's been almost a month since I've been on summer decay-tion. I was looking forward to having so much free time to try my paw at writing some new songs. I'm tired of singing songs written by other monsters, but my own lyrics aren't exactly flowing. It doesn't help that I see my friends less when school's out. It's amazing how much inspiration you can find in the howlways. And that's the only inspiration I've had lately - other monster's love unlives. It's not much, but it's better than this empty feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maybe that's the problem - I should be writing with my head and my heart, but instead, my stomach seems to be in control. July-28th-﻿CURRENT MOOD-HOT AND BOTHERED Still nothing. Fanging out at the pool watching Lagoona do laps. I'm not much of a swimmer, and it's so hot I feel like I'm forming my own puddle beneath me. I'm listening to some of the ghouls talk about their boofriends, hoping for a little inspiration. Cleo said she wished she and Deuce could do something fun together, like take a trip. She complained that they ony go to the boovies and the maul - both sound nice to me, I'd give anything to have a boofriend to go out with. Experience everyday experiences. I think I lost track of 'normal' while I was being driven around in limoscreams from city to city, concert to concert. I love having adoring fans, but I'd adore having someone who loves me just for me. Someone who's sweet Someone who's clawsome Someone who likes me Even when I feel flawsome Deadful! Not normal at all. Rochelle talks about how Garrott is tres sweet, and Iris says Manny is charmingly bullheaded. They don't struggle to rhyme trite nothings. Having a dry spell Down by the pool September-7th-﻿CURRENT MOOD-LYRICALLY CHALLENGED School is going well, but I'm still blocked. I knw that I should just concentrate on my classes, but I feel like I'm missing something: my voice. I need to find my own voice, I can't sing other people's songs fearever. I can't sing about other people's unlives when I should be singing about my own. I need to be adventurous and creative and fun. I need to be my own muse! September-24th-﻿CURRENT MOOD-ADVENTUROUS Cleo invited me to go to Boo York with her! I haven't been there since I performed at Madison Scare Gardens, and I've never gone as a frightseer! This could be just what I've needed all along. I'm feeling exfrighted I'm making the choice To expand my horizons And find my true voice! I can't wait! So many frights to see, so many monsters to watch! September-30th-﻿CURRENT MOOD-FANGTASTICC It was such a clawsome flight! I've never been on a scareplane with my beasties before; I'm usually surrounded by managers and agents and the occasional reporter. We've already seen some of the frights and amazing street performers! There was a robot ghoul who was a rockin' DJ! Oh, and beast of all- Pharaoh, a rapping mummy who really knew how to unwrap his lyrics! And he was soooo screamy! October-1st-﻿CURRENT MOOD-COMET FEVERISH Today is theday of the comet. Boo York is vibrant and electric, and even my heart throbs with it's pulse. Nothing ike spending the day with a clawsome rapper to make you start feeling the beat again. Love starts out with a quiver Makes you shiver Loves shakes me like a heart-quake The bright frights of this city look so much more magical today. Maybe it's the comet hovering in the sky. Maybe it's being here with my beast friends in the universe. Or maybe it's simply having a hand to hold and someone special to sing a duet with. To think that I may have found love! It's so wonderful and terrorfying at the same time! Love rocks me like a natural disaster My heart beats faster and faster - Will it break? I'm a werecat - I have to take the leap and trust that I will always land on my feet! October-2nd-﻿CURRENT MOOD-PURRFECT What was once lost is found! And in so much better condition. I lost my voice. I have been struggling to find it for a long, long time, ever since fame and feartune became my main reason for performing. Singing and writing lyrics once gave me so much joy and satisfaction, but the pressures of success took that away from me. And then I lost my voice last night for real - I couldn't shriek a note, thanks to plotting Nefera and her partner-in-schemes Toralei. But my voice is back and better than ever. I know what's important now: I have grave friends. I have a new love, and have confidence. These are the things that inspire me! Whether I sing about them on stages or rooftops, I will sing with all my heart... and my true voice! Category:Boo York, Boo York diaries Category:Doll diaries Category:Catty Noir logs